Phoenix
by Lluniwr Geiriau
Summary: The Jabberjay is a bird the Capitol created to win a war. The Mockingjay is a bird that was born from that creation and defied them. The Phoenix is a bird that rises from the ashes of war left behind. Set during Catching Fire and Mockingjay. The story of how a Phoenix was born. WARNING !ABUSE! & !VIOLENCE!
1. Chapter 1

I have to squint through the rain but then I see it, the tiny figure making their way down the porch steps

"Undersee? ... What?-" she turns back to me and shivers violently, her lips are blue and she's soaked through

"I-I didn't know where else to go" if I wasn't worried she might die on my doorstop then I'd never have pulled her through the threshold

"What the hell happened Undersee? Here" I say directing her to the seat closest to the fire

"I - I had to get out of the house. I - I didn't - I didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. It's late, I should go, I'm sorry"

"You're not going anywhere Undersee" I stop her from leaving by grabbing her shoulder, she winces and in just a few seconds the pale blue of her dress is dyed red, blood red "hell's teeth! What happened?!"

"It's nothing" I look at her like she's stupid because the blood has now spread it's way through her dress, half way down her back. I can see the blood draining from her face and into the soft, rain drenched material

"Bloody hell Undersee what happened?" I cry, reaching for her collar

"Gale, please" she murmurs, feebly trying to push my hand away "st - stop" she's unsteady on her feet and I know it's because she's losing too much blood

"I need to get you to Mrs. E"

"Please, Gale, no. They can't - they can't know, no one can know" she sounds so desperate before she collapses in to me. I catch her under her arms and have her cradled in my arms a second later

"Gale?" my mother's voice calls sleepily from her bedroom doorway "what's wrong?"

"I don't know, she's hurt. I'm going for Katniss' mom. Cover the table" she does as I say and I place Madge on her front. I can't explain why I stroke a hand over her hair before turning away but I do it "I'll be back, could you boil some water or something" I don't wait for a reply, I don't even stop for my jacket and run into the now torrential rain. I can't lift my head long enough to see where I'm going without the rain blinding me but I could walk the seam in my sleep and once I reach town the path to victors village is lit.

I don't knock, I call out for Mrs. Everdeen before I'm even fully in the door and knowing it must be an emergency both she and Prim are before me in less than a minute.

"Gale?"

"It's the mayors daughter" do they know Katniss is friends with her, they must know of her at least from when she brought newspapers and information before they went to the Capitol, hopefully the fact that she's the mayors daughter will hurry them enough

"Madge?" Prim asks pitifully, I guess they do know her

"She's hurt, she's losing blood"

"Primrose get my bag, Gale could you get the bandages from that cupboard" I snatch the rolls of cloth from their shelf and help Prim into her coat before guiding the two blondes through the downpour to my home.

"She's awake" my mother calls from the kitchen "sort of" she makes her way towards us, greeting Mrs. Everdeen and Prim quickly as they pass her. I try to follow and she stops me "Gale she doesn't want you in there"

"Oh ... shouldn't I help?" my mother shakes her head

"No Gale I don't think you should" I can't work out the look on my mother's face "it'll only upset you" I don't get a chance to ask what she means because we're interrupted

"Gale! Gale! Please!" I step around my mother and fly into the kitchen to have the air sucked out of me. Madge lays face down on my kitchen table, her dress unfastened to the waist to reveal her upper half. The tears that mark her back are too familiar, too much like my own. Some are healing, like mine, some are open, bloody and fresh, but the worst, the absolute most horrific are the ones that are raised and pale, the ones that have had time, a lot of time, years, to heal completely and scar. The most horrific are the ones that she must have received when she was no older than Prim. The marks may not be from a whip, may not be as deep but they are certainly worse. To endure that pain as a child, what could she have possibly done to deserve that? Who would dare do this to a child? I look down at the patch work that is her back, specifically at a spot where the skin has been gouged from the muscle and the imprint of what looks to be a belt buckle, and vow that I will make whoever did this pay. I will never again let anyone harm Madge Undersee "Gale" Madge holds her hand out, even though it pulls at the slashes on her shoulder and ribs and I take it without hesitation. I don't look away from her back until she pulls me towards her "get them away" she swallows "they can't see this"

"They're going to help Madge"

"No, they can't know, you can't know"

"It's okay Madge, we're going to help you"

"Gale please" she begins to cry "please don't let them see me, don't look at me"

"Madge" I kneel so we're eye level and hold her hand in both of mine "it's just Mrs. E and Prim, they're going to fix you up"

"But they can't see, Gale please, they can't know" she pleads and more tears wet her cheeks

"They won't tell anyone Madge, they just want to help you"

"Promise me, promise me they won't"

"I promise you Madge, I promise" I press her fingers to my lips, it feels more intimate than any kiss ever has before "just relax okay" she nods and Mrs. Everdeen goes back to work, she rummages around in her bag before turning with a needle in one hand and a vial in the other

"No!" Madge screams and tries to push herself from the table "no! Don't give me that! Please"

"It'll make the pain go away" Prim calms her

"I don't care!" Madge sobs "please don't give me that"

"It's just morphling" I tell her after recognizing the substance "it'll help"

"It never helps!" she growls "I don't need it, they're not as bad as yours were"

"How do you know I needed - wait, you? You brought the morphling, didn't you?" I accuse "Why?-"

"Mrs. Everdeen, please, I don't need it" Madge says calmly. Mrs. Everdeen looks at the needle in her hands then nods and puts them back in her medicine bag. With the morphling out of site Madge melts back into the table

"You, you brought the morphling" it's not a question, I know. Who else could afford it? Only a victor but neither Katniss, Peeta nor Haymitch had any need for it. That only left the mayor, or the mayors household but why would they have that much morphling to hand?

"You would've died without it" Madge deadpans

"Why did you do that? I can't pay you back for that!" I demand angrily

"You don't have to pay me back for it Gale" Madge winces as Prim pierces her skin with a needle

"Of course I do, I don't know how but I will!"

"You were going to die Gale, what was I supposed to do?"

"Nothing! You weren't supposed to do anything"

"Ah" Madge gasps and automatically squeezes my fingers when Prim guides the needle too deep

"Sorry"

"It's alright Prim" she grits "It's no different than what you're doing for me now" Madge says turning back to me

"Don't be stupid, of course it is. I could work my whole life and never be able to afford that"

"Shut up Gale" she gripes through gritted teeth

"Should've just stayed out of it Undersee, it wasn't your place" Madge looks at me for a long time before she presses her forehead to the table and closes her eyes, she doesn't take her hand from mine but the light grip she had loosens so I'm essentially holding it there. I realize too late that I have broken my own promise, mere minutes after making it. I have hurt Madge Undersee.


	2. Chapter 2

She passes out not long after Prim and Mrs. E finish stitching up her back. I'd planned on apologizing but never got the chance so instead I pull up a chair and fall asleep with my head on the table next to hers.

I'm woken by something tickling my nose, I crack one eye open to find it's Madge's hair. The gold strands still perfectly curled, sprawled out on the table between us. It's still pitch black outside but I sit up slowly not to wake her and keeping our hands clasped as they had been last night, lift the bandages to check her back. A lock of hair falls across the stitches on her shoulders and I move it to the other side of neck, my knuckles graze the top of her spine and she moans lightly. I snatch my hand away terrified that I've hurt her and her breathing evens out. I can't help but think that wasn't the type of sound someone makes when they're in pain, it was a lot more like the sound someone might make when they felt very, very good.

The idea intrigues me and I lean down to be closer to the area, I blow cool air over the pale skin at the back of her neck and she groans, actually groans. I pull back quickly, surprised at the revelation and the fact I tested the theory in the first place. I should not be learning the mayor's daughters turn ons, I shouldn't be enjoying it and I definitely shouldn't be doing it while she's unconscious on my kitchen table.

"Gale" I turn on the spot to find Posy rubbing the sleep from her eye with the back of her hand

"Hey Pose, what are you doing up so early?"

"I had a scary dream"

"Come 'ere then" I hold out my arm to her and lift her onto my lap when she reaches me

"Who's that?" she asks sleepily when she sees Madge

"That's Madge"

"The princess?"

"Yeah Pose the princess"

"What's the matter with her?"

"She's just sleeping Pose"

"Why's she here?"

"She needed our help"

"But why?"

"I don't know Pose, I guess she was scared"

"But she's not scared now right? We're gonna look after her right?"

"Yeah we'll look after her" Posy looks down at Madge and puts her thumb in her mouth

"Ssshe hasss pwitty hhairw"

"She does" I agree pulling her thumb away from her face

"She's really beautiful"

"She is"

"Are you gonna marry her?" I can't help but laugh a little at my baby sister, she squirms in my hold until she's facing me "please marry the princess Gale, she's real pretty and she smells nice and -"

"Shhh Pose" I cut her off pressing a finger to her lips "you need to go back to bed"

"I don't want to, I'm scared"

"But you need to go back to sleep Pose"

"Tell me a story first"

"About what?"

"The princess"

"I guess I should have seen that coming huh? Okay, once upon a time there was a princess-"

"A beautiful princess" Posy corrects me

"A beautiful princess who lived in a castle in a faraway land. She had everything she could ever hope for, pretty clothes, fancy food and-"

"A pink kitten" Posy offers

"And a pink kitten" I chuckle "but she was all alone"

"Except for her kitten"

"Of course but she needed some friends, some people to take care of her"

"Like us?"

"Perhaps"

"Did she find friends?"

"I don't know do you think she did?"

"Yeah, I think she found lots of friends and a handsome prince and then they got married and everyone wored pink and had flowers in their hair"

"Alright" I hush her quickly in an attempt to stop her getting too excited "and everybody dances at the wedding"

"Uh huh"

"They twirl in their pink dresses" I gently untangle my hand from Madge's and stand with Posy in my arms, she grins as I spin with her. The words come naturally, a song my father sang to us, he sang it loud in the woods and very off key but it always made me feel safe. Posy should hear it

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain

Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting

Waiting to sail your worries away

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain

And your boat waits down by the quay

The winds of night so softly are sighing

Soon they will fly your troubles to the sea

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain

Wave good...bye to cares of the day

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from Lullaby Bay"

By the time I finish the song my eyes are wet and Posy snores softly on my shoulder. I carry her to the bedroom she shares with my mother and tuck her back into her bed, placing a light kiss on her head before returning to the kitchen

"I didn't know anyone else knew that" Madge's voice startles me in the stillness of the kitchen even though it's barely a whisper

"I thought you were asleep"

"Don't be embarrassed" she says firmly without looking at me "it was kinda beautiful"

"Uh, I-"

"Gale I'm literally half naked and bloody on your kitchen table, you saw me at my most vulnerable last night. Please don't be embarrassed" I flounder for a moment before taking my seat again

"You know that song?" she turns her head to face me and smiles without opening her eyes

"Haymitch used to sing it to me when -" she stops abruptly and the smile falls from her lips "every time this happened. So even though it wasn't for me and it was meant to be private that was exactly what I needed, thank you"

"Haymitch?"

"It was slurred and he was often crying but surprisingly in tune ... don't tell him I told you that"

"Wouldn't dream of it" I mumble

"How do you know that? The lullaby I mean"

"My dad - my dad used to sing it"

"I think he and Haymitch knew each other you know"

"I'm not sure"

"Well Haymitch grew up in the seam and he talked about your dad once"

"He did?"

"Right after- right after the explosion. He talked about a few people, your dad was the only one I knew" I nod and stare at the ground until any sign of tears has gone, I've gone years without a single tear I won't shed them now

"Maybe"

"Posy, she's really sweet"

"Yeah" I agree, unable to stop a grin

"She's going to be a handful though"

"She already is" I chuckle

"I mean with boys Gale"

"Yeah, there's no way that's happening ... ever" Madge laughs at me and it may be the most relaxed I've ever seen her. Even the times I've seen her play piano she seems to be lost so far in her mind she's trying to fight her way back so she isn't completely consumed. I watch her closely as she takes one of my hands in hers, she toys with it first, turning it over and tracing the scars then she pulls it towards her face and places it under her cheek like a pillow. The action takes me by surprise and I almost pull the hand away, stopping at the last second. Instead I clear my throat and look at my feet

"Sorry, I feel safe when you're here that's all"

"It's okay" I choke

"I'll be out of the way as soon as it's light out and I'll come back to pay you and the Everdeen's' for all you've done. I just - I need this, just for a little while" she murmurs her eyelids fluttering

"What do you need Madge? Tell me what you need" I tell her, more than ready to give whatever it is

"I just- I need to feel safe, just this once, you make me feel safe" her voice softens as she succumbs to sleep and her lips part

"I'll keep you safe Madge" I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake again it's a little after dawn, the left side of my face is numb from sleeping on the table, the empty table. Madge has gone, the only sign she was ever there, the bloody rags Mrs. E used to mop up the blood. She's gone, she said she would be but I figured I'd talk her out of it in the morning, if not keep her here by force. I realize with horror she may be going back to whoever did that to her and I stand up so fast I get dizzy.

It's early enough no one will wake and wonder where I am so I waste no more time and run into the street, then through the seam until I reach the town border. Most peacekeepers are too lazy to be up this early so with a quick detour around the square I break into a sprint again towards the mayors house. I automatically go to the back door, hurdling the fence and then all three porch steps at once. I knock and the screen door rattles but there's no answer, I open the screen door and hammer on the wooden panel but there's still no answer.

Someone's shouting, it's a man but that's all I can distinguish, it's muffled by the door so I peek through the glass panes. All I can see is the kitchen and part of the main entryway. There's a crash and then a mass of gold curls and blue fabric is thrown from one side of the entrance to the other. It's followed by a tall figure with a dark box raised above his head, the figure throws the box in the same direction and I realize that I just saw the mayor push his daughter down a staircase. I kick my way through the door and barge through the kitchen. When I reach them Madge is on the floor with a suitcase on her chest and the mayor has his belt in his hand above his head. Everything clicks into place painfully and I lunge at him, knocking him to the ground

"What the blazes! Get off of me!" I climb to my feet leaving the mayor looking dazed on the ground "what on earth are you doing in my house? Get out! Get out now!"

"Come on Madge, we're leaving" I help her to her feet and pick up the suitcase I assume is hers

"Just where do you think you're going?" the mayor bellows "no one will have you, no one will want you, you'll come crawling back" he hisses and Madge caves in on herself "what are you going to do with no money? No food? No pretty ribbons for your hair?"

"She'll be with me" I growl

"You little harlot, I should've known. How long have you been whoring yourself out to any old riff raff?"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that"

"I wasn't talking to you boy" he hisses "get upstairs now! Get to your room"

"She's not staying here. She'll stay with me and if you come near her, ever lay a finger on her again. I'll kill you"

"The fact that you just said that alone could see you on the post again"

"And what you've been doing to her could see you in front of a firing squad. Come near her again and I'll make you beg for a quick bullet to the head" taking a mild amount of pleasure in the flicker of fear in his eyes I lead Madge away, keeping myself between her and the mayor. As we're leaving Madge opens her suitcase in the kitchen, it's empty except for a few items of clothing, some toiletries and a photo frame. She places it on the floor in front of the refrigerator and opens the door. She hesitates for just a second to take out the remains of a turkey then empties the contents into her suitcase shelf by shelf. When the fridge is empty she opens the cupboards and repeats the process, when she's done with that she looks around for a minute before handing me the suitcase

"Wait right here, just for a second" she's gone before I can argue and I consider going after her but she's back after less than a minute with her school bag over her shoulder, a smaller suitcase and a rucksack on her back "let's get out of here" she tries to take the suitcase from me but there's no way she could carry it so instead I take the rucksack off her back and sling it over my shoulder. We haven't even reached the end of her garden before she stops and puts her hand on my arm "thank you Gale" she says sincerely, her eyes boring into mine "you didn't have to do that, you probably shouldn't have done that but I'm very grateful you did"

"There's no need to thank me for stopping _that_ Madge" I say pointing back at her house aggressively. If I didn't want to get her away from the place I'd go back there and strangle him with that belt

"For everything then, I really can't thank you enough but here" she holds out the small suitcase "I couldn't get enough actual money but I figured you could sell this stuff or trade it" I take a look in the suitcase out of curiosity and snap it closed again, trapping my finger in the process

"Madge" I hiss "what is all this?" she must have taken every item of silver she could get her hands on and slung it in the suitcase

"Is it enough? For Mrs. Everdeen and Prim too? I could go back for more-"

"No!" I cut her off sharply "you're not going back. I can't take this, it's too much"

"Gale please take it"

"I can't, I already owe you for the morphling-"

"No!" it's her turn to interrupt "you don't. You don't owe me anything, now if you could just help me get all this stuff to the Justice Building"

"The Justice Building? Why?"

"I don't know what to do"

"You come with me"

"Where?"

"To my house"

"Gale I'd really rather get this all over with. I really am grateful, truly but I'm exhausted"

"No Madge, you're going to come and stay with me" I tell her, taking the last of her bags

"What? No I can't" she argues, pulling on the strap of her bag

"Yes ... you are" I tug the bag back to me

"No ... I'm not" she yanks on the strap

"You are" I yank back

"Not" she snaps and this time when she pulls I let go so she stumbles back a few steps. I swoop down and drape her over my shoulder, starting towards the seam

"Put. Me. Down!" she growls

"Not happening"

"Gale Hunter Hawthorne. Put me down!" I falter mid stride and she laughs "oh yes Gale Hawthorne, I've heard your mother angry" I put her down partly because I just realized her back must be in agony and partly because I wouldn't make it much further carrying her and the bags

"You do realize if you go to the Justice Building they're going to send you straight to the home right?" her eyes widen and she flinches

"No, they'll assign me a house"

"Yeah, no. You don't get assigned a house just like that"

"But I can pay for it, I'll get a job"

"Sure, you could but no one's going to pay you enough to pay for a house. And who says anyone will even hire you?"

"Well I have to try"

"No, you have to come with me"

"Gale I'm not going to inconvenience your life like that. You have enough on your plate and what about your family huh?"

"I can make it work"

"You think that's fair on your mom, on Posy?"

"My mom will say the same thing and Posy loves you, goodness knows why. You're too damn stubborn" she rolls her eyes and quirks an eyebrow as if to say 'seriously? You're calling me stubborn?'

"What about when they're starving Gale, I'll be another mouth to feed"

"I can make it work" I insist

"How?" she quips, folding her arms over her chest

"I - I don't know but Madge, I can't let you go to the home and I can't let you go back there. Please, just ... come to my house, have dinner, we'll talk" she sighs and I know she's done arguing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well of course you'll stay here" I grin at my mother as she takes Madge's hand

"Mrs. Hawthorne" she sighs "I can't possibly tell you how grateful I am but I just couldn't put all that extra responsibility on you and Gale"

"Nonsense, we're not scared of a little hardship in this house"

"Mrs. Hawthorne, I don't mean to overstep my mark but I know you struggle. I know Gale provides for you by hunting and I know you have your laundering business but even if I got a job I could never repay you"

"Madge dear I hate to do this to you but I'm not giving you a choice. I don't know exactly what it is you're trying to get away from but I can see when someone needs help"

"Mrs. Hawthorne-"

"Madge" my mother cuts her off sternly "I'm not taking no for an answer" Madge looks down at her hands for a moment then up at my mother and I

"Just until I can figure out something else. I'll get a job and help out" I grin having finally got the outcome I always knew we would

"You can stay as long as you need" Madge smiles sweetly at my mother as she squeezes her hand "now, I better get started on dinner"

"Actually Mrs. Hawthorne"

"I think Hazelle will do, don't you?"

"Hazelle" Madge starts again "I picked up some things before I left" Madge gets to her feet and goes over to the large suitcase she'd filled with food "I thought I'd need it but I'd like you to have it"

"My goodness Madge" my mother's eyes bulge the same way mine would've if I hadn't been more worried about getting Madge out of that house. I've never seen that much food all at once and I've certainly never had the option of eating it

"It might help out for a while" Madge shrugs, my mother bends down and inspects the contents of the suitcase in amazement. It makes my chest hurt to know she'd never get this type of food normally

"It's wonderful Madge"

"I could put it away if you'd like, you'll just have to show me where everything goes"

"Thank you"

"Is there anything you'd like me to keep out for dinner?"

"Excuse me?" I stress

"What?" Madge turns to me with wide eyes like a rabbit does right before I shoot it

"We can manage dinner just fine" I gripe

"I know" Madge nods

"Don't need charity" at that Madge and my mother both begin to laugh, when I realize they're laughing at me I scowl at them

"Oh Gale" my mother sighs "set the table"

"We don't need her feeling sorry for us"

"We don't talk about people like they're not in the room either" my mother admonishes, making my face flush. Being told off like a kid is not something I want Madge, or anyone to see

"And I don't feel sorry for you" Madge adds "if anyone's having a pity party thrown for them, I'm pretty sure it's me" Madge laughs

"I'm just saying we don't need your food" Madge's hands fist, she presses her lips together and grits her teeth like she's holding back a tantrum. Darn if it isn't the most adorable thing I've ever seen a girl do

"Yeah? Well I need _you _right now, this is all I can offer for the moment as repayment so just ... set the table" she snaps, my mother smirks over Madge's shoulder and I roll my eyes

"Gale" my mother warns "and enough of this repaying, charity talk both of you. From now on 'what's mine is yours' alright?" she rubs Madge's arm comfortingly and Madge nods "alright?" my mother repeats with a pointed look at me

"Yes, yes, alright".

I lay the table while my mother prepares dinner and Madge moves tins from the suitcase to cupboards with instructions from my mother and me. It's strange setting a sixth place, it's been left dormant since my dad passed and for a moment the extra setting throws me

"Tea bags?" Madge asks, breaking me from my trance

"Uh anywhere there's space" I tell her, unable to remember a time there wasn't any. Never, even when dad was around and we had a constant wage were our cupboards anywhere near full. The cupboards have always been too sparse for anything to have its own assigned space. The table set, I help Madge put away the remainder of food. I can't wait for the kids see this, I just hope it warms them to the idea of sharing our house with another person.

It turns out I had nothing to worry about, Posy hasn't stopped talking yet and Rory is happier about having an older attractive female here than I care to admit. Vick was quiet at first but Vick is always quiet, now though, he's watching Madge in awe as she explains his homework.

When we sit down to dinner Vick and Posy fight over which of them should be sat next to Madge, so I end up giving up my seat. I shift uncomfortably when my mother sets a pot of rabbit stew down before us next to a plate of potatoes and other colorful vegetables. We'd have a third of the amount if it hadn't been for Madge bringing all that food and that irks me. It's all but forgotten when Posy's eyes widen and she climbs to her knees to get closer to the food

"Waaaaaw, I never saw so much food" something in my gut twists and when I look across at Madge she's looking at Posy with sorrow in her eyes. I nudge Madge's foot under the table and she tears her eyes away from Posy to meet my gaze. I mouth the words 'thank you' and she quirks an eyebrow as if in mocking disbelief then bows and shakes her head before returning my words.

"Is Madge going to sleep in Gale's bed?" my eyes bug out of my head at Posy's innocent question

"Yes" I tell her, eyeing the mouthful dangerously close to falling off her spoon "careful" I point it out a second too late as it dribbles into her lap. Madge sputters stew, my mother hides her mouth with her hand, Vick looks terrified and Rory doubles in hysterics "I mean, we won't sleep togeth- uh we- she- Madge will sleep in my bed and I'll sleep somewhere else" I finally stutter

"Like on the floor?" Vick asks, his eyes still abnormally wide

"Like on the sofa" I clarify

"That's not necessary, I-" Madge starts

"Not at the table" my mother cuts her off "we use our meal times to talk about our day. I think we should use this opportunity to welcome Madge, don't you think?".

I have been postponing this all evening but it's getting late and there's really no avoiding it now so I stand at the threshold of my bedroom with sweaty palms and a knot in my stomach I can't explain

"So this is uh- you can stay in here" I stutter like an idiot. Madge Undersee is in my bedroom and I don't know how I feel about it. I haven't been this flustered in my life and I'm irritated because for the life of me I can't figure out why. Madge's brow furrows "I know it's not that big or... fancy or anything"

"Is this your room?"

"Uh yes, it's mine"

"I can't stay in here" crap! Maybe she finds that weird or abhorrent

"I - My ma brought you new sheets and more pillows from Haymitch's place when she went over there to clean and I won't be coming in here. It's just, everyone else shares a room so this is the only one you could have to yourself"

"It's not that Gale. I can't stay in here because that leaves you nowhere to sleep"

"Oh! I'll be sleeping on the couch"

"No, that's stupid, you should keep your bed. I'll sleep on the couch. It's enough for you to let me stay in the first place"

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch and it's all arranged"

"Gale" she sighs "it's your bed"

"And you're a guest in my house" I argue

"Exactly"

"Exactly, you should be comfortable"

"I'm sure the couch is plenty comfortable"

"It's not" I deadpan

"Then you definitely can't sleep on it"

"Madge" I raise my voice a fraction "you're sleeping in my bed" I don't know if it's my tone or my words but she nods and I smile.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't lying when I said the couch was uncomfortable. The springs squeak and dig into my muscles even when I'm not moving and both my head and my feet hang off the ends. I never thought I'd miss my crappy bed but at least it had some sort of cushion for my back. I wonder how Madge's back is feeling and it reminds me of all that happened today. Who'd have thought, the mayor, hitting his daughter.

How long had he been doing that to her? Some of her scars looked years old, had he been doing that to her for years? Why didn't she tell anyone? And that's how I fall asleep, wondering how the hell everyone could be so blind to it. How alone she must've felt knowing no one cared enough to notice.

I wake because something clatters behind my head and turn towards the kitchen, where Madge stands with her back to me. I'd forgotten she was here, my eyes sting and I realise it's earlier than I usually wake and that's early. Why the hell am I being woken?

"What are you doing up?" I grumble, Madge drops a can of something on the floor, making a racket as it clatters to the ground, it makes me wince

"Gale, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"Yeah? Well you did" I gripe, rubbing my eyes

"I'm sorry, I'm really- I was just making breakfast"

"It's too early"

"I'm sorry" she murmurs again, dropping her gaze to the can she retrieved from the floor "I know you get up early for work, I just didn't want you to leave without" I don't know if it's her tone or the way her bottom lip is quivering but guilt swells in my gut and that only makes me angrier. I'm angry at everything

"Whatever , just keep it down the kids need their sleep"

"Gale I'm sorry"

"Just leave it" I roll over and pull the threadbare blanket over my head in attempt to get back to sleep but I know it's not going to happen. For one, whatever Madge is cooking smells brilliant and secondly, my stomach is heavy with guilt. She's been through so much but that shouldn't excuse her for being rude ... but she wasn't being rude, I groan internally, she was being nice. I exhale loudly and pull the blanket down so I can see "Undersee?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry" she smiles the smallest smile and carries on with whatever she was doing but there's no way I'm going back to sleep now that I can smell Madge's breakfast more strongly "what can I smell? It's like ... apples?"

"Oh" she smiles "that'll be the sausages"

"Really?" I never liked the look of them in Rooba's, long, squishy looking things. What's wrong with a normal piece of meat? But the way the townies queued for them, buying tens at a time

"They have spiced apple in them" she tells me "there's also a little bacon and fried tomatoes".

Inevitably the smell wakes everyone else and we gather at the table in the kitchen. As Madge places plate after plate on the table, the kids gape and my stomach rumbles but all I can think is we should be keeping this for when we really need it.

"Do you not like it?" Madge croaks when she realizes I haven't taken a bite

"It's wasteful" when she looks down like a kicked puppy I feel guilty again and that just frustrates me more "we can't provide for your lifestyle Princess"

"Excuse me" she pushes away from the table and I hear the front door close gently as she leaves

"Gale Hawthorne go and apologize right now. What on earth has come over you?!"

"She's spoilt Ma"

"Give me strength" my mother fumes "spoilt? After what happened yesterday?"

"We can't afford to live like she's used to"

"She was doing something nice Gale" I sigh and stand, following Madge to the front porch. She sits on the top step with her back to me

"I'm sorry ... again"

"I only used the things that wouldn't keep. I know ... life isn't easy for you. I know that and ... I don't want to make it any harder so ... I'm going to go back, maybe this might've taught him a lesson"

"Not a chance"

"Gale you know as well as I do this was a stupid idea"

"Not as stupid as going back there. You're staying here and that's final"

"I'll find somewhere else"

"Final" I repeat

"It's not really your place to-"

"I swear Undersee, you disagree once more-"

"Alright" she turns to me "if you're going to insist on me staying here I'm going to insist on us being nice or cordial at least. For the sake of your family and my sanity"

"I am nice" I argue automatically, knowing it's far from true. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head slightly, I catch the movement of her curls from the corner of my eye

"You are not nice Gale. Nice isn't something you've ever been" now I'm insulted "at least not outside of those walls" she says tilting her head back towards the house "I don't want that to change just because I'm here. That's not fair on anyone" one of the things that so infuriates me about Madge Undersee is her mind, it's brilliant. She always made so much sense which always made it so hard to disagree "can you agree to that Gale? To us getting along?"

"Yeah, I can agree to that" I watch her as the sun comes up, she squints just slightly but otherwise watches it rise over the mountains and there's one thing I can't get off my mind

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I whisper finally. She looks at me quickly, with sad acceptance in her eyes

"I had no one to tell Gale, until you there was no one that could do anything about it"

"What about Haymitch?"

"He tried once but it nearly got all three of us killed. I stopped going to him after that"

"How old were you?"

"Maybe 11, I knew how to patch myself up by then" suddenly it's very difficult to breath. I remember her as an 11 year old, all knees and elbows, she'd just had a growth spurt. Too fragile to take even half the torture she was

"Madge" I choke "I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that"

"Not anymore" she smiles but it's barely distinguishable

"No not anymore".


	6. Chapter 6

There's one thing I have to admit. Besides the couch, mornings since Madge moved in are pretty darn good. Not only do I get and extra half hour sleep because I no longer have to walk the kids to school but the girl knows her way around the kitchen and breakfast this last week has been amazing. It surprised me at first, I always thought she'd have maids to do all the cooking. On top of that, she introduced me to the wonder that is coffee. After just a week it rouses me from sleep and the buzz I get from it makes going to work a tiny bit easier.

That doesn't mean my heart doesn't sink to my stomach every time the lift doors close. The evenings aren't bad either. The meals are heartier and there's a fresh bowl of hot water waiting on the porch for me when I get home. With soap! Proper soap, not the grainy bitter smelling stuff we make ourselves but shop bought, fine soap.

The walk home is always bittersweet, on the one hand it's good to be done for the day, to be going home. On the other, the suns going down, the last rays of sun shrinking away. It's dark when I leave in the morning, it's even darker in the mines and it's dark when I get home. And everything aches, my back the worst, just when I thought I was getting used to it. My shoulders feel like rusty hinges and even the joints in my wrists grind painfully.

When I get home I'm ready for Posy to wrap herself around my waist, I'm ready for Rory and Vick to somehow drag me in to their wrestling match. I'm still exhausted but it's more manageable now. After dinner we watch the footage from the victory tour. The couch wasn't big enough for us before, now with Madge as well, even less so. My mother and I sit on the couch with Vick between us, Posy is falling asleep on ma's lap and Rory and Madge sit in front of us with their backs against the couch. I try to ignore that Madge's bare arm keeps brushing my thigh but it's annoyingly hard. It's her arm for goodness sake and really it's more my knee than my thigh. Not having my own room, not having privacy, is more inconvenient than I thought it would be. I'm still a hot blooded male teenager, there's certain things that have to be ... maintained. I am not thinking about this whilst watching television with my family.

"I think it's bed time" my mother sighs, lifting Posy and ruffling Vick's hair as he yawns

"Ten more minutes" Rory pleads "I'm older"

"Five. No longer" she kisses his head "Gale he's allowed five more minutes, no more. Night Sweet Pee" almost as soon as she's gone Rory's eyes droop and I shake my head at him

"You sure you want to stay up?"

"Yeah, yeah" he nods and pulls himself upright only to sink down again

"Come on" I nudge his shoulder "I'm not carrying you" reluctantly he lets me pull him to his feet and he's snoring before I've even left his room. In the living room Madge hasn't climbed on to the couch like I thought she would and I return to the spot I left.

I wake up and the TV shows nothing but the Capitol seal, I could swear I only closed my eyes for a second. I look down when I realize my left leg is much warmer than my right to find Madge has curled herself around it. Her head rests on my thigh and her arm is hooked around my calf. It's all that's holding her up as she's fallen asleep. I think about staying where I am, going back to sleep and just paying for it in the morning but that's not fair on Madge either.

"Madge" I barely whisper her name "Madge" it's no louder. Eventually I just scoop her up and carry her to my bedroom. Not something I ever thought I'd be doing. She stirs when I lay her on the bed and I'm struggling to keep my own eyes open

"Gale?"

"Go back to sleep"

"No Gale, why don't you take the bed tonight" her voice is heavy with sleep, her words are slurred and I'm so tired they're barely registering anyway

"Go to sleep"

"I know you're back is bad, just take the bed" in the end the thought of going back to the couch is what does it. I pull my shirt over my head and climb in before she's even gone.

I wake up blinking, unsure what woke me until the mattress dips again. While my eyes are closed I wonder if it's Posy or Vick who's had a bad dream and crept in to my room. Judging by the way she's curled into my side I'd guess Posy. As I'm drifting off again my mind registers one thing as odd. Her legs are tangled with mine, Posy's legs aren't that long, or smooth. In fact, it can't be Posy at all. Not if I can feel her head on my shoulder and her feet on my legs. Gingerly I open one eye and my fears are confirmed, it's definitely not Posy.

I panic and freeze, not good. What is she doing here? She said she'd take the sofa, I don't actually remember her getting out of the bed though. Hell's teeth, how did I get myself in to this! I pull my arm away an inch and she rolls away from me so her cheek rests on my palm, her legs no longer ensnared with mine. When I try to free my hand she rolls back and this time hitches her leg over my hip. Shit! Eventually I give up trying to get free and just try and get some sleep. I wake again when Madge's knee brushes my crotch and find myself in a delicate condition. I feel slightly less awful about it when she sighs and lays her hand on my chest but still wouldn't mind the bed swallowing me up right now.

"What the-!" It takes a split second for me to put everything together and I dart upright

"Madge, I can explain"

"You're in the bed" I nod "I'm in the bed" I nod

"It was an accident"

"I was supposed to take the sofa" she remembers, slapping her hand over her eyes "I'm sorry" I don't mean to make it so obvious, I shift to hide the tenting of the blanket and her gaze follows "oh, oh! Sorry I'll … give you a minute"

"Yeah" I force out, this is the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone

"I- yeah- good morning"

"Uh morning?"

"Sorry".


	7. Chapter 7

We avoid talking about it, talking at all actually, for almost a week. Until one night I come home from the mines to find my mother dabbing at Rory's thick lip while Madge apologises profusely. I get the impression it's been going on for a while.

"What happened here?" all three turn to face me as I shuck my boots and Madge looks somewhere between terrified and sheepish

"It was all my fault" she admits, glancing at her feet

"Don't listen to her" Rory interrupts "I got into a small fight at school"

"Did you win?" Rory grins, revealing a gap where the other half of his incisor should be. I wink at him when my mother stops glaring at me and crouch down to get a better look "chipped a tooth, you know we haven't got money to fix that right? Prim'll never want to kiss you now" he shoves me and his ears turn pink but he's also smiling, wonky from the swelling lip but smiling all the same "so what happened?"

"It was all my fault" Madge tries again

"Madge didn't do anything" Rory interrupts her again "some idiot said some things he shouldn't have so I told him to shut up. He threw the first punch … I just threw the last one" he smirks

"So you were sticking up for Madge?" explains why Ma isn't too angry at him

"Like I said, it was all my fault"

"Anything else, besides the tooth?"

"Not really" Rory shrugs "scraped knee and it took us a while to get home because Madge all but tried to carry me but I'm all good"

"Atta boy".

When I get the chance, I follow Ma into the kitchen to ask her what they're not telling me. She doesn't like us fighting even if it's justifiable

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Gale"

"You used to smack me upside the head if I so much as watched a fight so why's Rory getting special treatment?"

"He's not getting special treatment, I'm disappointed he felt the need to use his fists but … sometimes ... _very rarely_, the situation calls for it"

"And this did?"

"Yes. On this one occasion, I'm glad someone got punched. You are not to repeat that Gale Hunter Hawthorne, do you hear me?"

"Yes Ma'am".

Realising I'm not going to get any more out of her, I go outside to wash up. The water is cold, which is disappointing for all the wrong reasons. Rather than being let down by the sting of chilled water, I'm disappointed that Madge wasn't caring for me, or at least was too distracted. The whole thing freaks me out.

I'm so lost in thought that a creak from the front steps makes me jump and I knock the water bowl over

"Madge"

"Sorry, I should've announced myself"

"Don't worry about it" I can feel the warmth returning to my cheeks after the cold water as I remember the last time we were alone together. By the looks of it, she's realised it too

"I'm really, terribly sorry Gale. Your mother and Rory won't accept it but what happened today was my fault and Rory is suffering for it. I'm just … really sorry"

"Look, Rory isn't like me, he's not as hot headed and I'll never admit this in front of him but he's a hell of a lot smarter and more sensible than I give him credit for. If Rory thought it was worth fighting over, it more than likely was"

"He was defending me"

"Like I said, worth a fight" I tell her simply

"Hmm" she smiles a little, looking a lot like Posy did in her trouble maker phase "you know some might say I needed defending from you" I snort

"If someone was being as awful to you as I was I'd probably punch them too. Luckily you could always take care of yourself" I realise too late that that was a terrible thing to say and stammer for a change of topic

"Not always" she smiles sadly and steps back toward the house "anyway, I'm sorry I got Rory hurt" I'm such an idiot.

"It's true then" I jump for the second time in a few minutes and this time trip over the fallen bowl

"Who's that?" I can tell the voice come from an alley between two houses the other side of the street but not who's there

"Who'd have thought, the mayor's girl and the boy who jumps the fence"

"Thom?"

"Relax man, I'm just messing around. Since when have you been the scaredy type?"

"Ugh, a new development apparently. What are you doing here?"

"Heard Rory kicked some townies ass because he hit on his girl. Then I heard it was because he hit on _your PREGNANT _girl. Someone else said you kicked crap in to the mayor and now little Miss Undersee is living with you"

"Hell's teeth, don't people have better things to do?"

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing. Rory got in to a fight at school, Seam kid, kicks a townies ass, what's new?"

"And Undersee? She your girl now?"

"No, no she's just … living here"

"Living? … In your house? … With you?"

"It's complicated alright"

"It's cool Gale, I knew you were getting soft on her after Katniss went in to the games"

"What? No I wasn't"

"Yeah dude, you were" Thom chuckles "Sorry man gotta take Undersee her berries', 'Katniss invited the Mayors kid but I probably should still go' – he said, sounding anything but disappointed" Thom laughs louder

"I'm not sweet on Undersee"

"So why's she here?"

"It's none of your business"

"But she's yours?"

"Yes, yes at the minute she is my business alright?!"

"Alright sorry, just looking out for you man" Thom holds up his hands in surrender and I scrape my fingers through my hair "So how much of it is true Gale?"

"What?"

"She's not … pregnant right?"

"No Thom she's not pregnant"

"And she's not your girl?"

"… No"

"You hesitated"

"I said no"

"She lives here?"

"Yes?"

"You beat up the Mayor?"

"Came pretty damn close"

"Wait really?"

"Go home Thom"

"No way, you just admitted to hitting the mayor"

"I said I wanted to not that I did"

"So there is something with you and the girl?"

"I'm wanting to hit _you_"

"Gale you're going to have some serious heat on you when people find out. They're already finding out. Don't you remember what it was like when my brother started seeing that Cartright girl? And they were just carrying on. You're_ living_ with the _mayor's daughter_"

"Can we not do this now" he shakes his head in resignation

"Fine, just looking out for you man"

"Yeah, appreciate it Thom. I'll see you tomorrow alright"

"Tomorrow".


	8. Chapter 8

I'm at the hob when I overhear her name. Apparently a maid let slip that she hasn't seen Madge in over a week. She told someone else that the mayor used to hit her and now people are saying Madge might even be _dead_. I don't correct them. It makes me feel sick that not one person thinks about checking on her.

By the time Katniss and Peeta return from the Victory Tour enough people have seen Madge to know she's not dead but that just makes them talk more. After the incident with Rory and her status as an honorary Hawthorne, most just assume we're an item. I don't correct them on that either.

There's a sort of celebration the day the Victors return, it's not as terrible as a reaping but it's not quite parcel day either. There are families from both town and Seam in the town square and as she always is now, Madge stands with us. That is until my mother shoos the two of us off to find our friends like Rory and Vick have

"That's alright Hazelle, I don't mind staying with you and Posy at all" she doesn't mention that her one and only friend is still at the train station

"Would you want to meet my friends Madge?" I can't decide which one of us is more terrified at my question "just until Katniss gets here?"

"Okay" she clears her throat "okay" I studiously ignore my mother's smirk of triumph as we walk away "You don't have to introduce me, I can just head back to your mom or find the Mellark's"

"I thought Katniss was your only friend?" I cringe, mostly at how jealous I sound "sorry that sounded bad. I mean I didn't know you were friends … with them?"

"It's okay" she smiles "it _is_ just Katniss and the Mellark's though"

"And here I thought you were a good judge of character"

"I am! An excellent judge of character in fact"

"Rye Mellark? I beg to differ" my tone is light and joking but I am not joking

"You know the reason you two don't get on is because you're so similar"

"Take that back!"

"I will when you can prove me wrong" she smirks "seriously though, I don't mind entertaining myself for a while"

"Relax Madge, they're just people"

"_Seam people_ and I'm still the Mayor's daughter"

"_Seam people_?"

"You know what I mean. They're going to hate me no matter what"

"Quit whining, you won me over didn't you?"

"I don't know, did I?" to the untrained eye she'd seem shy but I've become atoned to the tone she uses when she's teasing and it's my favourite

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the mayor's daughter on the arm of Gale Hawthorne?"

"Ha Ha, Thom you're so perceptive and funny" I bite back sarcastically "Madge this is Thom, Bristel and Levy. Guys this is Madge"

"Sorry I haven't washed them" Thom smiles, offering his hand out to Madge, the joke not quite reaching his eyes

"Nice to meet you all, I hope you don't mind me tagging along with you. I don't have to" Thom raises an eyebrow at me and I glare at him, _hard_

"There's a real party going on in the seam. You joining?" Thom asks, looking at me not Madge

"You go ahead Gale" she encourages

"Not a chance" Bristel speaks up "come on townie, you look like you can dance" I mentally remind myself to thank Bristel when she and Levy each take one of Madge's arms and drag her off ahead of us

"You need to back off" I grit, once they're out of earshot "she doesn't need your bullshit"

"Hawthorne, you are so smitten. That girl's got you good" I stop myself from growling at him but can't help shoving him away before I follow after the girls.

The gathering is in full swing when we get there, most of the occupants already inebriated past the point of being able to stand up straight. We get a spot by one of the two bonfires roaring and the five of us have to squeeze onto one of the log benches. I roll my eyes when Thom pulls two brown bags out of his jacket, handing one bottle to Bristel and swigging from the other himself

"Madge?" Levy holds out the bottle after taking her share

"I've never had white liquor before"

"Of course not" Thom snickers

"Does it taste like scotch? Or whisky? Because I quite like both"

"You asshole" Thom yells when I shove him from his seat, smirking "so she can handle hard liquor, big whoop"

"Let's see if she can dance too" Levy grins, pulling Madge up and swinging her into the crowd of people already dancing. She gets stuck in to it straight away and Bristel was right, she can dance. She doesn't miss a beat, the piano probably helps with that.

I start just watching her feet, impressed by how fast they move and how quickly she's picked up a seam dance. But then I just watch her, the smile on her face, the bounce of her curls with each move and all I can think is 'what the hell are you doing Hawthorne?'

"Why don't you marry her already?" Thom snickers

"It's not like that"

"But you want it to be" I don't, do I? She's nice and she's pretty and she _lives_ with me. We woke up in the same bed and that was sort of nice too.

"No, I don't know. It might just be sympathy or lust, I don't know how real it is"

"So her dad, he was actually doing it then, hitting her?"

"That's not my place"

"Yeah yeah I get that" there's an awkward pause "lust huh?" he grins and I can't stop from laughing "let's be honest here Hawthorne"

"I'm trying?"

"This conversation is already girly enough without any sappy crap but it's more than a little bit of teenage lust" I blink, confused, what's his point?

"You're _jolly_" he says it like it tastes bad "you keep doing this macho protective thing, which is just disgusting" he grimaces dramatically "you haven't dated anyone since she moved in to your place. _She moved into your place_" he stresses

"You don't understand, she had no other choice"

"No, _you_ had no choice. Don't get me wrong, you did the right thing and that makes you dumber and braver than most but be honest with yourself, you did it for more than lust"

Madge is dancing with Levy but looking at me, through the crowd I can see her face etched with concern, probably because of the pathetic look I know I've got on my face. I smile reassuringly and Levy recaptures her attention

"Go dance with her"

"Nah"

"Go on man"

"Nah, she doesn't need that right now. The last thing she'd want is some guy making moves on her"

"Then dance with her and Levy. You're friends right?" he slaps me on the shoulder "come on sour puss, turn that frown upside down" I don't notice over the commotion, I'm just trying to push through the masses dancing and gyrating but when Thom grabs my arm I just know it's something bad "Gale look" he points over to the girls and there's a scuffle around them. In our haste, people get shoved and I still can't get there fast enough. We push our way through the throngs of people and I get glimpses of what's going on. A guy grabs Madge, Bristel punches him, another guy tries to pull her dress up, Bristel punches him too. The first guy restrains Bristel, his friend yanks Madge's dress. Madge's dress tears. Her back and side are exposed. Madge turns away horrified and lands in my chest

"Let's go, come on, I got you"

"Looky here we've got a matching pair" the asshole who ripped her dress hollers

"Fuck you" Thom spits before I get the chance. They continue to shout at each other while I give Madge my shirt

"Are you alright?" she nods "put your arms in"

"Don't be daft Gale you'll freeze" she tries to sound authoritative but there is absolutely no power in it

"You've got to wonder" another townie pipes up "what makes the mayors kid become a seam slut? To let dirty miner's hands touch her?"

"You're going to regret that you filthy jerk off" Bristel yells, having to be held back

"Take Madge back to mine" I tell Levy, "this is going to get ugly" I want to pummel the creep but Thom stops me

"What are you doing? Let the townies sort out their issues, stay out of it" he hisses

"What's all this?" Great! Rye fucking Mellark! "You being a dick again Tatum?" Tatum Maxwell, I knew I recognised him! I watch the way Mellark looks at him and is tone is threatening. He's heard everything Tatum has said and he's pissed, maybe as pissed as me. Perhaps he and Madge really are friends.

"You know the only reason she's letting you fuck her is because she's damaged goods now. No self-respecting man would go near that" Tatum's friend laughs, throwing a grubby finger in Madge's direction

"Watch your mouth Zack or I'll fuck you up as well" Mellark glares at him. It seems to have the desired effect but Tatum only smirks

"Do you compare scars when you're doing her from behind Hawthorne?" I'm closer so I get to him first. I've definitely broken a knuckle but I'm pretty sure either his cheek bone or his eye socket is dust. Mellark gets to him as his head returns to front facing and shatters his nose.

Tatum's stays down for a few seconds before he staggers to his feet and spits out not one, but two teeth. The left side of his face is already ballooning, his nose is flattened and gushing an impressive amount of blood and he looks dizzy.

"C'mon let's get you cleaned up" one of the townies says trying to lead Tatum away and keeping him upright. Clearly I'm not the only one who thinks he's done but Tatum has other ideas.

"No!" he pushes his helper away and lunges for me. The air is knocked out of my lungs as he tackles me to the ground but it takes him longer than it should to recover and it's easy to roll us and get to my feet.

Tatum, on the other hand, sways a little as he does so and looks as though a breeze would blow him over, so when he runs at me again it's easy enough to catch his body and send him careening towards the trees lining the clearing. He ploughs into Heath Burny, a hulk on the wrestling team only ever beaten by the Mellark brothers. He's not the fighting type, keeps himself to himself but his taste in friends is clearly abominable because both he and Tatum charge at me this time and I'm knocked on my ass again.

Heath pins me and gets two decent punches in before Mellark tackles him off me. Tatum swings a punch but it's easily dodged and I barge him away to help Mellark. Some townie kid I don't know has his arms pinned behind his head while Heath lands hit after hit on his ribs. My hand screams as it connects with Heath's jaw but it does the trick and he's distracted by me so Rye can get out of the hold he's in.

I look up at Heath, yeah, that's right, look up. I haven't had to do that in years. He's got maybe two inches and fifteen pounds on me but I've seen him wrestle and his size makes him slow. He swings, I duck it and jab him in the gut over and over, after a minute he's curling in on himself and I'm exhausted

"Alright Hawthorne, you got me" he mutters through clenched teeth. I nod and straighten up taking a deep breath "go stop Mellark before he kills one of them will you?" I follow his gaze and find Rye holding Tatum and the other town kid by their collars and banging their heads together. I almost laugh but it makes my ribs start throbbing.

"Mellark" I call "I think they've had enough" he looks at the two barely conscious idiots in his hands and smirks before dropping them in a heap on the floor.

Madge is pale as a sheet when I notice her and something like sickness bubbles in my gut

"Levy I told you to take her home"

"She wouldn't leave"

"I'm not a child!" Madge explodes "are you mad?! What the hell do you think you're doing getting into an uneven fight, or any sort of fight because of me? And you!" she yells, glaring daggers at Mellark and wiping the smirk off his face

"You're adorable" I tell her quietly and kiss her cheek. I watch the anger dissipate then bubble up again repeatedly until she settles somewhere in the middle

"You two come with me" she snaps.

We follow after her like two naughty school children. Mellark has a bit of a limp and I've got a stabbing pain in my ribs with each step

"I don't know what you were thinking, either of you" she rants "damn testosterone. What were you even doing in the Seam Rye?"

"Better parties" he shrugs indignantly "nicer girls" he winks. Madge sighs, rolling her eyes. Boy, she really is adorable

"You both need cleaning up. I am not letting you go home looking the way you do, your mothers would kill me" Mellark and I share a chuckle which makes her eyes turn stone cold

"Sorry" we murmur in unison.

She leads us through the Seam like she knows where she's going but she makes the same turn twice. Eventually we get to the town border and we head around the outskirts towards her old house. She hasn't been back here since the morning she left with me and as soon as I realise where she's heading I try to stop her.

"Look you both need cleaning up and there's first aid kits here. It's fine, no one's here".

We sit in the kitchen, Mellark and I on stools by the kitchen island. For a while all I can think about is how I charged through here after I saw her father push her down the stairs. Or how she packed frantically, desperate to just get out. When I'm sure she's not uncomfortable with being here, I settle for watching her work.

She'd make an excellent medic, she's efficient and precise in laying out her first aid equipment. She starts with dousing a cotton wool bud in a clear liquid and then presses it to Mellark's lip. He winces

"You didn't have to do that, either of you" she says as she dabs at Mellark's lip with the cotton bud

"Yeah we did" he answers, as Madge moves across to me and douses another bud

"Fair warning Hawthorne, it stings like a bitch" he's not wrong

"Hell's teeth Gale, your eye" I grimace again as she wipes my brow

"Yeah, that Heath guy got in a few decent blows"

"Tell me about it" Mellark snorts "my ribs are in pieces"

"You got a few good hits in there too though man"

"Weren't so bad yourself Hawthorne" he grins

"Who knew it would take you two getting your heads smacked in to get you to get along" we both laugh and both wince. Madge patches up the cuts on our faces, smothers us in fast healing ointment from the Capitol and gives us each an ice pack for whatever ails us most

"I better go, thanks for all your help Madge" Mellark says, taking the cold pack from his head

"Are you sure? I probably have some pain killers here somewhere"

"Yeah, thanks, it's okay. I've had worse than this" Madge and I share a look after his not so subtle hint about his mother and he cringes "so thanks again Madge, see ya around Hawthorne"

"See ya Mellark" the second the screen door closes behind him the room seems infinitely smaller, it's also stifling

"I hate him having to go back there" Madge murmurs "with Bannock married and Peeta living in Victors Village, it's just him"

"Why doesn't he live with Peeta? I mean, it's better than him being at home"

"They need him in the bakery. If that miserable bitch had her way they'd live off Peeta's winnings but the bakery's practically a fourth son to Mr. Mellark" I let my lips quirk up at her summary and smile a little more at how her cheeks flush when she curses

"I'm sorry he can't get away from it with you anymore. You could bring him to the house but it's just so full already and with the kids- they ask questions" I mutter pathetically

"Um" she looks at her feet and shuffles awkwardly

"Sorry, that was rude, I just figured with you being together and all, that he stayed here sometimes and now that you're not here-"

"Uh, Rye and I aren't together" I knew that, I did. And now I've made a fool of myself sounding jealous and probably petty and pathetic. Shit

"You're not?"

"No, Rye and I are friends, just friends" again, I knew that, there's never been any mention of any boyfriend, not even when I was in school. Hawthorne you're a smitten idiot. I scratch my forehead, desperate for a way out of this situation and she gasps

"My goodness, your hands, let me see" when she takes my hand in hers, I notice the size difference. Hers are delicate and tiny, although her fingers are quite long. Perfect for playing piano I imagine. Mine are giant in comparison, rough, calloused, course and grimy no matter how well I was them.

She turns my hand over, so my fingers graze her wrist and the tips sizzle "this is definitely broken" she says lightly stroking my swollen knuckle "and these are deep" her fingertips ghost over my other knuckles and the gashes on them "Thank you. For defending me"

"Of course"

"Really Gale, you didn't have to but you did and I'm really grateful"

"He shouldn't have said those things" she wipes over a gash and I jerk my hand away a fraction

"Sorry"

"It's o-" the words catch in my throat when she blows cool air over the area, I swallow "okay" when she looks up our eyes meet in a way that makes time stop. She looks up at me through her lashes and I don't think her eyes have ever looked that blue.

I turn my hand and lightly grasp her wrist to pull her closer until she's standing between my legs and we're at eye level. I cup the back of her head in my hand and angle her jaw up "just tell me to stop" I whisper it but it still seems too loud for the atmosphere and her eyelids flutter closed.

Our lips are careful but curious, there's so much more I want to know about her and her lips. She's the first to pull away to catch a breath but comes straight back and presses herself to me. I'm itching to reach for her but refrain because honestly, I can't believe she's even letting me kiss her. Tentatively she takes my hands in hers and places them on her waist then places hers on my shoulders. When she pulls away again I groan in protest

"You're holding back" she whispers against my cheek "please, don't hold back" my mind tells me I should, after all she's been through I probably shouldn't even be kissing her, it's too much like taking advantage of her but I can't help myself and she looks so irresistible with flushed cheeks and a heaving chest. So I do as she says, I lift her by her thighs and place her on my lap, she wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, threading one hand in my hair and gliding the other down my back under my shirt. The skin on skin contact makes me shiver in just the right way and my spine tingles, I rest my forehead against hers and sigh "now kiss me" she murmurs. And I do, I kiss her harder and deeper than I've ever kissed anyone before and if it wasn't for the seat under me, the way her lips and tongue move against my own would've made my knees give out by now. She moves her hand from my back to my chest and reaches for the first fastened button of my shirt.

"Madge" I whisper, dropping my forehead to hers once more

"Yes?"

"You don't want this"

"Yes I do"

"No, you don't"

"Gale-"

"How about we just take things slow okay?"

"Slow?" she whispers breathlessly

"Slow" I confirm "how about we start with a date?"

"A date?"

"A date" I chuckle

"A date sounds nice"

"It does" I agree, moving the hair off one shoulder so I can kiss her neck "I really enjoy kissing you" I admit

"I like it too. I'm sorry you had to get beat up before it happened"

"I was not beaten up"

"You were a little" she giggles

"Was not" I argue. She quirks an eyebrow and a burst of laughter escapes me "okay, maybe a little" I concede.


End file.
